


Al otro lado del océano

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Spoilers ME3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Te dije que te encontraría al otro lado del océano."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al otro lado del océano

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [](http://mileya.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mileya.livejournal.com/)**mileya** , que se merecía ya un Thane/Shepard después de tanto sufrir ♥

La explosión impactó sobre la piel de su rostro. El fuego la quemaba y sentía los rasguños, las heridas que se iban formando en sus pómulos. Cerró los ojos antes de que las llamas la abrasasen por completo. Y entonces notó el impulsó del rayo: lo había conseguido.

Un relámpago, un ruido atronador y todo se volvió rojo como la sangre. En ese instante Shepard sintió su cuerpo contra el suelo. Las quemaduras le dolían, y la sangre que brotaba de las heridas le empapaba la ropa. Apretó los párpados.

__

_Guíala hacia donde el viajero nunca se cansa, el amante nunca se marcha y el hambriento nunca desfallece._

Ya no había calor, ni fuego, ni dolor. Todo se esfumó de repente; cuanto más cerraba los ojos, más lejano se volvían el ruido y sus propios gritos.

Entonces percibió una sensación diferente. Como un rayo de sol tibio que se posaba en su cara, y un olor salado. Respiró hondo, y sus pulmones se llenaron de la brisa que el agua arrastraba. En sus oídos se coló primero el silencio, seguido del sonido suave del oleaje.

Flotaba, y no quería abrir los ojos. No quería romper el sueño.

Ése era su final, ¿no? O quizás sólo despertaría enterrada en escombros y moribunda.

El viento la mecía sobre las olas y poco a poco la arrastró. A la frescura del agua, que se llevaba la sangre y suciedad atrás, le acompañó algo más. Su piel percibió el tacto rugoso de la arena. Se colaba entre sus dedos y le hacía cosquillas.

Tenía que abrir los ojos, pensó Shepard. Debía hacerlo. Cuanto antes rompiera la ilusión, menor sería el daño.

Y entonces unos brazos la arroparon y la arrastraron hasta la orilla. Podía notar la arena húmeda pegada en sus brazos y en su pelo empapado. Shepard volvió a respirar.

Abrió los ojos cuando unos labios rozaron los suyos.

Los párpados le pesaban, y la luz le impedía ver bien; pero adivinó el contorno de quien la abrazaba. Vio la claridad en sus ojos negros, y sonrió.

Cuando vio el rostro de Thane junto a ella, Shepard supo entonces que no despertaría. Que no quería hacerlo.

—Te dije que te encontraría al otro lado del océano. Aquí estoy —susurró mientras le acariciaba.

—Y aquí te he esperado, siha.

__

_Guíala, Kalahira, pues ella será tu compañera así como lo fue para mí._

**-fin-**


End file.
